


Getting desperate

by Quibby



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibby/pseuds/Quibby
Summary: After going hunting, Noctis fell into some plants. And the rest is about how you and him deal with the effects of said plant.





	Getting desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Just how neede can Noctis get? Find out in this fic!
> 
> Also yaaay my second smut. I hope its alright. ^^

After hunting for a few hours Noctis, Prompto and Gladio finally came back victorious. They had caught something that you didn't know the name of. Ignis already knew what he was going to do with it, assuring you and Noctis the food will be to your liking.

Noctis nodded and sat down in a fold up chair with a groan. He seemed…. More disheveled than usual after a hunting trip. Bits of plant stuck to his shirt and pants. He also seemed covered in flower pollen.

“Hey Noctis, what happened?”  
You asked.

Noctis brushed his hair out of his face.  
“I tripped and fell into a ditch with some plants…” 

He huffed and stood up, walking to the nearby stream.  
“I’m going to clean myself off.” he said nearly grumbling.

You couldn't help but notice that his face was flushed.  
“Probably because he's embarrassed about tripping and falling.” You thought to yourself.

You decided to help Ignis with cooking duty.  
“Ah, Y/N, could you chop some things for me then?”  
Ignis asked you, not even looking up from the animal he was cutting up.  
You nodded and got to work.

A few hours later dinner was ready and everyone started to dig in. All but Noctis, the prince nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Y/N , have you seen Noct?” Gladio asked you.

“No, last I saw him he was at the stream trying to clean himself up.” you replied.

“ He probably fell asleep in his tent then afterwards.” Gladio joked, letting out a chuckle.

You decided to go check on him.

You figured he was in the extra tent you had brought. He did say he preferred it over the one they normally slept in.  
As you made your way to the tent you wondered if he was ok, Noctis isn't one to miss dinner.  
You opened the tent. “Hey your majesty, everything oka-" you stopped in your tracks as you laid your eyes on Noctis.

He had thrown his clothes in a corner of the tent. His face was flushed red and he was breathing heavily, laying on his back. His left arm covering his face.  
As your eyes travelled down you got more and more flustered.

Noctis was stroking his dick in pure desperation, whining and groaning as he tried to cum. Failing again he let out a sob. 

You tried to close the tent again but Noctis already heard you. He quickly sat up and looked at you, eyes desperate and his breathing was shakey.  
You just stood there frozen in your place, unsure on what to do.

“Please… Y/N. Something’s wrong.” The prince whined.  
He made his way over to you and clung to your leg.

“Haa...I’ts those f-fucking flowers. I-I just know it.” He mumbled.

You kinda felt bad for him. If it didn’t make him look so cute… He was blushing profusely, and actually seeking out physical contact for once. Without really thinking you ran your hand through his hair. Noct let out a content sigh. You smirked as a very inappropriate plan formed in your head. You might as well help him and enjoy yourself.  
You took a handful of Noct’s hair and pulled, then you pushed him over and he fell onto the tent floor. 

“AH! Y/N!?” Noctis yelped, more out shock than actual pain.

You stepped into the tent and zipped it shut. 

“I’ll help you, Noctis. But you have to do as I say? Got it?” 

Noct’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise, he didn’t actually think you would go through with it. But that thought didn’t stay for long. He nodded at you.

You wasted no time as you climbed on top of him and kissed him, your tongue darting into his mouth. After a moment of making out you took of your shirt, leaving your bra on.  
Noctis let out a whimper at this, he wanted you take off your bra as well. 

“Ah ah. You gotta earn your rewards, my prince.” You teased.

You slid downwards and positioned yourself between his legs, Noctis looking at you with anticipation. You took Noct’s erection in your hand, making him twitch.  
You made slow strokes, Noctis groaned and bucked his hips upwards.

You grabbed his hips with your other hand hand pushed him down the best you could.

“I said you do as I say. And that means stating still unless I say otherwise, Noct.” You said, looking at him with half lidded eyes.  
Noctis weakly nodded in response, he let out a soft moan as you continued to tease him.  
You grinned and sped up, stroking his dick faster and faster. Noctis cried out and he threw his head back, he was tensing up and his breathing quickened.

“Y/N.. I-I’m not g-gonna last like- AH!.. This.” Noctis breathed out. He squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to obey your command from earlier.

You didn't relent, keeping your pace you watched Noct’s face closely.You knew he was close but you wanted to wait right before he fell over the edge. You bit your lower lip as he arched his back and moaned your name.

“Y/N Y/N oh gods I-" Noctis moaned,nearly out of breath. He was so close, it was almost too much.  
Then you stopped, you pulled your hand away and sat back a bit and you just smiled at how the prince cried out in protest.  
“AAH! F-fuck!” he nearly sobbed.

“Getting tired yet, your majesty?” you teased. Looking at Noctis’ flushed face. He was panting hard and there was a small bit of drool going down his chin. His eyes were focused on you again, they seemed to be slightly glowing. 

You knew he was reaching his limit. So you took your pants, along with your panties, off.  
You were already soaking wet from watching Noctis come undone by your touch.  
You positioned yourself above his erect cock,guiding the tip to your entrance and holding it there for a moment. Looking over at Noct’s face.

He was staring up at you with a pleading expression.  
“P-please, Y/N.” 

Thats all you needed to hear. Your breath hitched for a moment as you plunged down onto Noctis. Making him groan with pleasure.  
Your pace was slow at first, trying to get used to him stretching you like this. He was bigger than you expected him to be. But by the Six if it didn't fill you up in the best way.

You sped up a bit. The sound of your quiet moans and noises mixing with Nocis’.

“Come on then, your majesty. Show me what you can do.” you commanded, looking straight into Noct’s eyes.  
They seemed to glow bright magenta for a moment.

He almost growled and grabbed you around your middle as he flipped you over, holding you down. You let out a yelp in surprise.

Noctis didn't let up as he plowed into you, holding you down at just the right angle where he was bringing you to the edge faster than you'd thought he would.  
You moaned his name as he fucked you like he's been pent up for nearly months. His frustration of having been unable to reach orgasm making him go faster than he'd usually would go.

“Oh my g-gods… AH! N-noct!” you panted. Wrapping your legs around him. You were about to cum, you were so close.  
He kissed you, silencing your moans as he thrusted harder. You moaned into his kiss as you came hard. Without really thinking you held Noctis closer to you and bit down on his collarbone, as your orgasm washed over you.  
Noctis didn't let up however.

As you came down from the waves of pleasure, he grabbed your hips and started to fuck you even harder, hitting your cervix with every other thrust. You tried to callout his name or make any kind of noise but the sensation was too much you lost your voice for a moment.  
Getting driven to your second orgasm you gasped.  
Noctis could only call out your name as he got closer and closer as well.

“Y/N, Y/N p-please let me cum I-I can’t take it an-any longer!” he said between breaths.  
You could only weakly nod.  
This was enough for Noctis, as he groaned and held you close. Grinding into you as best he could. 

Your second orgasm washed over you and your vision went blurry for a moment. You felt Noctis thrust deep into you as he came. Shuddering and whimpering from the sensation of finally being able to cum.  
You both took a moment to catch your breath. Then Noctis pulled out of you and laid down next to you, just pulling a blanket over you two.

He sighed contently as he held you close. You smiled at him and pulled a nearby blanket over you and Noctis.  
Never being more grateful that you had your own tent.


End file.
